Rowan
Once again it would seem. Rowan finds himself once again in a new construct on a new plane. He feels warm sand between his toes and enjoys mental peace and privacy for the first time in… how long has it been? Rowan sniffs the air and catches the scent of an Inn or Tavern just out of sight to the East. He looks around and finds sand, water, and trees. With a mental shrug Rowan decides that this is as good of a starting place as any. Maybe this time he can find order and stay clear of the immortals and their selfish schemes. Description Rather large and muscular for a Fae. Tends to change his appearance depending on the situation. When he chooses to extend his Dragonfly wings, they seem inadequate to support his mass. Armor Favors Heavy armor but Rowan can disguise what he is wearing and appear to be in nothing more than light armor. Arms Rarely seen without a large two-handed sword and a bow. History Rowan’s mind has been in the body born to him as well as two magical constructs. The second construct is what is seen by the inhabitants of Kullinzios. His was born and raised on the plane of the Tuatha De Dannon. As a young Fae, he quickly rose in ranks to the position of Sergeant of the Guard in the Palace of King Bres. He traveled to other planes as a guard for emissaries and is not unfamiliar with the immortals of several pantheons. Rowan was caught in the middle of infighting between two principal Tuatha De Dannon powers which ultimately landed him in Kullinzios Skills Rowan can shift his dragonfly wings in and out of the plane. While “wearing” the wings he cannot fly but is much lighter and more agile. The wings make him able to move in heavy armor as if he were wearing light armor. He has minor magical abilities which include illusions on his armor/clothing and other minor magic. Major Flaw/Flaws: Cold Iron (unheated/unforged Star Metal) can seriously harm or kill him. Touching the unforged metal will burn him on contact and a cold forged weapon penetrating his body would likely cause perma-death (turns to ash). Minor Flaw/Flaws: Rowan is incapable of knowingly telling a lie; this could be either a strength or a weakness depending on the situation. Be careful though; deception is not a lie so you must pay close attention to his words. Rowan is also still impacted by a destructive relationship in the past (RP secret). This has already led him to make some unusual and seemingly conflicting choices and alignments in Kullinzios. Personality His time in the Royal Palace and as a Palace Guard required a grasp of proper etiquette as well as diplomacy. Generally, Rowan is good natured, courteous and kind. Duty, honor, and civil order (as defined by those he views as superior to himself) are also important to him. Beliefs Having worked with and for immortals that some consider gods, Rowan has become disillusioned with the idea of worshiping anything. He tends to view the gods as powerful beings that are troublesome, selfish, and destructive. He respects them because of their power and authority but does not worship any of them. Quirks Rowan tends to assign titles or names to the folk that he meets based on how he views them or his first impressions of them. He tends to use the titles that he has for folk rather than their given name. Rowan favors milk or cream over alcohol because alcohol has no affect on a Fae while milk does. Relationships I Phadar (Roslin)- Close but confusing relationship. Also a fellow Plane Walker and seeker of magic. Dribs- As friendly as one can be with the Gobbo. Rowan considers Dribs to be a good candidate for King of Kullinzios. He often says as much. Category:Characters